Tromboner Man
Melbourne, Victoria | music = "Mambo Swing" by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy | affiliation = MWA Fun Police | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Power Luchador | finisher = "Spitvalve" (High Impact Swinging Crucifix Neckbreaker/Pin) | will = • Go for outragiously unconventional high risk moves • Throw balloon parties • Dance • Fear N'itomniskittel | wont = • Intentionally harm any of the Fun Police • Stand for Boredom • Make many rational decisions | trainer = | handler = Ben M | debut = Vertigo 1.1 (June 2006) | record = 18-6 | accomplishments = • LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champion (current) • LPW World Tag Team Champion | retired = }} Tromboner Man is an Australian professional trombone player turned wrestler that competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. A child-like figure that speaks in third person, he has proven to be an under-estimated superstar in the past, but now is now one of the most respected superstars, despite his questionable sanity. Currently, he is one-half of the current LPW Unified Tag Team Champions with his tag team partner and best friend, RaTo. Career Psychotic Wrestling Alliance Rookie Months During May 2006, Tromboner Man debuted at the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance's Pyromania pay-per-view Capital Punishment where he and Mike "Brawler" Nunes got into an entertaining exchange of words. He would soon steal the attention, hearts and imagination of wrestling fan's everywhere. With his child-like mentality, Tromboner Man quickly rose to become one of the most marketable and fan-favorite wrestlers of Pyromania, being paired up with Paper Bag Man, and forming the Paper Boner Men, a lovable fanclub of the demonic N'itomniskittel. While an instant hit with the fans, Tromboner Man (or TBM for short), found himself with a less than desirable start, losing a string of matches as well as being bailed out of the annual Owner's Cup tournament in the opening round. However things would take a turn for the better, when he finished runner-up in the 2006 Royal Rumble, earning him a spot on the Altered Reality III card. Altered Reality III turned out to be a historic night in the LPW career of Tromboner Man. It was on this night where his partner in crime, Paper Bag Man, would be officially noted as Missing in Action. As part of Team Zuma, TBM teamed with Zuma and the Bad Mamma Jammas (Sheepster and Styxx) to take on Team Al (Al, Robert Lillehammer, Random, and Eddie Hooper) in an eight-man Tag Team Elimination match. TBM earned all the pinfall eliminations for Team Zuma, earning him some heavy praise from veterans despite Team Zuma's loss. At the 2006 Homecoming Draft, Tromboner Man was drafted by the Pyromania to remain on the brand. The Fresh Start With his partner gone, who many thought was holding him back, and heavy momentum from his recent form, Tromboner Man entered the "Young Lions" Tournament, entering as the man who many considered to be the favorite, but as his career soo far dictated, he wait dismissed in the opening round by another impressive entrant, Sublime. It was here that Tromboner Man decided to allign himself with RaTo and Homicide to form the MWA, a homage to the group the three were members of in the LOP Hardcore e-federation, seen as a proving grounds for the LPW e-federation. The three took off from where the Paper Boner Men left: vocal supporters and harassing N'itomniskittel. Lords of Pain Wrestling The World Tag Team Championships During this time, PWA underwent a name change, calling themsleves Lords of Pain Wrestling, and renaming their two brands, Schizophrenia to Insanityand Pyromania to Inferno. The alliance with RaTo and Homicide Tromboner Man's career flourish in both singles and Tag Team Contests, culminating in TBM and RaTo capturing the LPW World Tag Team Championship from Dominant Champions The Rik and Kross at the Inferno Telecast in Brisbane, Australia. Tromboner Man's first title reign would prove to be an eventful one. It started out like a normal reign, with a party, ut straight away went into business. The MWA defeated Wevv mang and Sockoman in their first defence, soundly putting their mark on their division. However, stable mate and close friend Homicide grew jealous, eventually backstabbing him at the Sacrament PPV in Tromboner Man's home town of Melbourne, Australia. With Homicide, AKA Peter Saint, now against them, Tromboner Man and RaTo somehow found a way to defeat him and The Rik to retain the World Tag Belts, however, the post match shenanigans were much more interesting, with N'itomniskittel saving the pair from a brutal beat down from the pair, and stablemate X The War of Thomas Luther At Inferno 11.1, Tromboner Man threw a trade mark "Balloon Party" for N'itomniskittel, as a thank you for saving himself and RaTo at Redemption. However, he failed to invite the guest of honor, something which upset N'itomniskittel emotionally, something Tromboner Man hadn't yet done. After trying to apologise at 11.2, N'itomniskittel completely destroyed Tromboner Man in the parking lot, leaving him for Dead. It can be traced back to this instance where TBM's fear of N'itomniskittel can be traced. N'itomniskittel was able to destroy Tromboner Man more, by both destroying his trombone, and turning is best friend and tag team partner RaTo against him. Tromboner Man was left in a pool of his own blood more time than he ever had been before in his career. After forcing RaTo to destroy him at 11.4, it was announced that at the next PPV, Dead Reckoning, Tromboner Man and N'itomniskittel would meet one on one in a Three Stages of Hell match. But with a twist. To win, you had to score two victories. One in a match from Tromboner Man's mind, The Orchestra Pit match, and the other from N'itomniskittel's Mind, A Crucification Match. After losing the first fall and dislocating his shoulder in the process, Tromboner Man was able to rally, defeating N'itmoniskittel in the next two falls to claim victory. However, the mental scarring of what N'itmoniskittel did to him would stay with him forever. The Return of Tag Team Wrestling After his war with N'itmoniskittel, the Tag Team Champions suddenly found themselves looking at two Rookie teams. The Heroic Future of Jaetyn Knightwash and Ultramarcus had been making waves with their sportsman attitudes and great in ring abilities. However, the team of Eddie B and Thomas Slidell, calling themselves the Next Ones, were making a name for their vicious and unrelenting attitude towards wrestling. Both teams were granted shots at the World Tag Team Championships at Redemption in a Triple Threat match. However, Tromboner Man and RaTo found themselves dealing with bigger problems at the same time. Namely, the only other team as old and experienced as them, The Dark Brotherhood of Crazy Ash Killa and Eric Scorpio. The Dark Brotherhood were keen to capture both the US and World Tag Team Championships, proving their dominance over two brands. Attacking the MWA whenever they could, they put a stamp on the collective psyche of the MWA. Tromboner Man also recieved the once in a lifetime oppertunity to face the World Heavyweight Champion, Krimson Mask. Having been undefeated since his move to Insanity, Maks was a dominant force, but Inferno's TBM held his own, and with a little help from the unexpected Ally of Crazy Ash Killa, picked up the mega upset victory. After one more appearance on Insanity, this time on PPV at LPW Dead Man's Hand teaming with Infenro's Eddie B and Styxx as Team Inferno, Tromboner Man teamed up with his best friend and together, The MWA turned back the Heroic Future and The Next Ones, and went into AR4 with their belts held high. The Best? It had been announced at Redemption that the LPW United States Tag Team Championship and LPW World Tag Team Championship would me unified, to create the new LPW Unified Tag Team Championship. Having captured the US Tag Championships just one show earlier at the Insanity PPV LPW Dead Man's Hand, the Dark Brotherhood felt this to be the perfect oppertunity to put their stamp on the Tag Team division as the best team around. However, in the ladder match for the belts they found out exactly why the MWA had been champions for 14 months. They Win. The MWA suddenly had the distinct honor of being the First Undisputed Tag Team Champions in LPW history, and the balloon party which followed showed exactly how much it meant to them. At the Homecoming show, the MWA were once again able to beat the Dark Brotherhood, this time in the Brotherhood's signature match, the escape from Hell Match. This was the final straw in the Dark Brotherhood's coffin, causing them to disband post match. Also at Homcoming, in the annual draft took place, New Insanity General Manager Little Red Riding Hood picked up Tromboner Man and RaTo for the Red Brand. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Spitvalve'' (High Impact Rolling Crucifix Neckbreaker/Pin) **''Intonation Buster'' (Spear) **''Con Sord'' (Grapevined Full Nelson at 45 degrees) *'Signature moves' **''The Bell'' (Judgement Slam) **''The F Attachment'' (Super Fishermans Buster) **''The Slide'' (Baseball Slide) **Fisherman Suplex **Belly-to-back Suplex **Spinning DDT **Flying Clothesline **Tazzmission **Enziguri **Shining Wizard **Missile Drop Kick **Rolling Neckbreaker **Running Splash **Spinebuster *'Stables' **'MWA (with RaTo' **'Fun Police (with RaTo and Killswitch)' *'Signature match' **'The Orchestra Pit Match' - The ring is reduced to 10 by 10 feet. A cage is placed around the ring at the aprons, and a roof is placed over the cage only six and a half feet above the mat. Contested in a hardcore environment, the match can only be ended via submission or referee's decision. *'Theme music' **''"Mambo Swing"'' by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship (with RaTo) (Current) (First) **LPW World Tag Team Championship (with RaTo) (Longest reign) (Last) **LPW Tag Team of the Year (2008) with RaTo **LPW Most Popular of the Year (2008) with RaTo **Royal Rumble Winner (2007; (as part of Owner's Cup tournament) Appearances in Other Federations World Wrestling Headquaters Tromboner Man was briefly an active member of World Wrestling Headquaters (WWH). However, he found the level of competition not at a standard where he could be challenged to excel, and a place where he could be lead to become complacent about his abilities. He left after the board had a hissy fit about him, as well as comrades The Rik, and Homicide, being much more dominant than the rest of the roster. World Wildzone Wrestling Tromboner Man was an active roster member of the World Wildzone Wrestling (3W) federation, but unfortunately, due to lack of popularity it closed down. He was contracted for the Re-Launch, but that too unfortunately failed. Full Metal Wrestling Tromboner Man made an appearance the the Full Metal Wrestling Pay-Per-View, Ultimatum in the Maximum C-4 Match. When C-4 Champion King Guiomar requested to come out to the ring with a live, piano reduced version of his theme tune, "Beethoven's Fifth Symphony", Alchemy General Manager contracted WWE superstar John Cena, fresh from his tricept surgery, to make the performance. However, when he had an Epic Fail in the performance, Jaro brought out the back up. Tromboner Man, despite not being a pianist himself, proved to be a master of all instruments, performing the number and pleasing the king and the crowd. Match History External links Category:Wrestlers Category:Insanity Wrestlers Category:Comedy Wrestlers Category:Australian Wrestlers